


Trouble in Denver

by vierana



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: Nikola Tesla is receiving a phone call from Helen after a long time, which leads him to a place where he will meet Vala for the first time.





	Trouble in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance to all the Helen & Tesla shippers. My heart is bleeding a little bit too...

Walking out of a building, Nikola’s phone started ringing. _Interesting,_ he thought and answered.

“Well, well, well, look who’s calling.”  
“Is that the way you greet an old friend?”  
“Oh friends? Are we? Well I am not so sure about that anymore, as long as you replaced me for such a jerk. And as a friend you could call now and then, just to asked how I am. I feel honestly offended, Helen.”  
He could hear her sighting at the other end. “I am not going to talk this through again. But that’s exactly why I wasn’t calling. You just can’t drop it.”  
“You know me Helen. I never get tired of pointing out other people’s mistakes.”  
Another sigh. “I am calling you now, if that helps.”

Meanwhile Nikola had reached his car. He took a seat behind the steering wheel.  
“And i am certain, the reason is not an invitation for dinner and a fine glass of wine.”

She remained silent for a moment, bitterly knowing he was right. She really should have called him, just to show that she still cared. But the situation is not as easy since John and Nikola couldn’t stand each other to hell and back.

“Ok, spill it Helen, what do you need.”  
“It’s very important, so could we move our little differences to another day?”  
“As you wish my dear. But only because I still love you.”

A moment of complete silent followed.

“Are… Are you still in Denver?”. He smirked about the fact, she didn’t see that coming.  
“Yes, why?”  
“I just got the information, that the City recently got serious problems with some kind strong and invisible creatures.  
“Strong and invisible? Couldn’t it have been even a little bit more vague?”  
“Their words, not  mine. These are all the information I’ve got so far. That’s why I need you. If I send you the address of their possible location, could you check it out?”  
“You want me to check out some unpredictable monsters, we know nothing about, with the power of invisibility, all by myself?”  
“Just have a look what’s going on and let me now. Once we have more information, we can make further plans and take the necessary actions. I just sent you the address.”

Nikola took a look at his phone. He started the engine and pulled into the traffic.  
“Not that I am afraid, but invisibility is no joke. Helen, you should put down your blue sunglasses and come back to senses again, if you want me to make it home safe. I doubt you would ask Johnny boy to get in there.”  
“Tesla, enough! This is the wrong moment for your accusations. You know what, just do it or leave it."  
“Oh now we are back to formalities? You haven’t called me by my surname for dacates. 1953 if I remember right?”  
“Bloody hell, I don’t know how long they will be there. If you are not going to get there just say so, I’ll find someone else.”  
“For starters, you should know that as the multitasking genius I am, driving while talking isn’t an issue for me. I am already on my way. Don’t worry, I’ll be there in a minute. And for the second part, no you won’t find anybody close to my abilities for this job. That’s why you called me. Anything else I should know?”  
She sighed in relief. “Thanks Nikola. “I appreciate it. And if it helps. You’re right, there might not be anybody close to your abilities, who could handle this. That’s why I didn’t hesitate to ask you. I trust you.”  
He felt flattered hearing these words out from her mouth, almost missing some important details she told him about the creatures he was just about to meet.

Once Nikola reached the destination he already saw the trouble ahead. He glanced through the windshield and found it hard to trust his eyes. He almost dropped his phone and forgot that Helen was still at the other end of the line.  
“Need to go.” he hang up.  
  
  
A daintily looking woman with long black hair, was dealing with three of this creatures at the same time. He discovered quickly, that this things have a lot more power than a common human being. She wasn’t nearly as strong as them, but recouped that with her remarkable close combat skills. _Bloody sinn, she was fast and flexible.  
_Nikola left his car and got himself leaning back at a fence next to it.

“Any help required?”  
She threw a quick examining glance at him and right afterwards her phone in his direction.  
“Call Jack, tell him where we are and what’s going on.” Her voice showed exhaustion. She must be fighting for a while.  
“I actually thought more of some action. But if you want me to play your assistant, I am good with enjoying the show too.”  
“Sorry beanpole… I just don’t want you to get your clothes dirty, or your sweet ass kicked... But if you insist, I warned you.”  
“Beanpole, huh? That’s classy. Nevertheless, I think I’ll give it a try to safe your _sweet ass._ ” he smirked.  
“Lovely! Than I suppose you should take off your…” She frowned at him in a moment of calmness. “Vest?” Then kicked another one down. “Seriously, did you buy this in 1880 or what?”  
“Close, 1897, Edignborough, England.” She was perplex not being certain if this was a joke. This guy was weird.  
“Darling, if you want me to help you, you better get out of the way and care not so much about my appearance.” he said while rolling the sleeves up. Another two creatures came out of the nowhere. They were probably invisible until now.  
“What, you want to fight them alone?”  
“You betcha. Now step by side.”

With a quick jump she rolled out and at the same instant Nikola turned into his vampire mode. Vala couldn’t help but staring at him with an open mouth, witnessing how he knocked them down easily one by one. While dialing and speaking on her phone she never let off her eyes from him.

About ten minutes later Nikola was standing there heavily breathing and bend forward, his arms resting on his knees, surrounded by thirteen dead and half dead creatures.

She smiled at him, being the one leaning at the fence now. “That was kind of… impressive.”  
“Likewise.” he brushed off the dust from his suit before crossing the distance between them. Still fascinated by the black haired woman’s fighting abilities, he took her hand and implied a kiss.  
“Nikola Tesla. Vampire.”  
Seeming not a little bit frightened or scared she blushed by his gesture and smiled back at him. “Vala Mal Doran.”  
Now he was even more curious about what this woman was up to.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end I don't think they have much in common, so they won't hang out together, since Nikola isn't probably amused by Valas general attitude. But since both seem to have the gift of the gab, I can see some nice gibs and some meaningless flirting between them.


End file.
